Red
by Fantasy Writer15
Summary: Derek disappears leaving stiles to fend for himself, only to return and save him from an unusual type of wolf. stiles receives cut from Derek, which will cause some unusual changes to stiles. Rated M for later chapters.


The sun quickly began to set leaving the world to engulf into the darkness of the night, only the weary moon to light my way home. Shadows lingered in every corner, my imagination turning everything into a sinister monster. The air was moist, filling the ground with fog that moved around my every step like a haunting ghost. The days were cold but the nights seemed to grow colder and colder, I shivered furiously, my body beginning to react to the outside temperature. I crossed my arms, pulling my crimson sweater closer to myself enclosing the air from coming in contact with my skin. I stared up at the sky wondering where the time had gone, the nights grew shorter by the day leaving us victim to the darkness longer than necessary. I would never tell anyone this but the dark still gives me an uneasy feeling, letting my imagination flow of the endless possibilities of anything that could be lingering in the shadows. Before I fall asleep I check my windows to make sure they're tightly closed and that my bedroom door is locked. I do this every night; I have to, to reassure my paranoid brain that I'm okay. But I wouldn't be able to hide this time; walking through the wilderness of the woods I'm vulnerable to anything and everything around me.

I made my way through the many trees of the woods, streams of the moon light shining through the canopy of tree branches giving me only an outline of anything in front of me. Nothing but trees stood before me, so tall they seemed to fade into the darkness above my head. The leaves had all fallen off, it being fall they resided on the dirt floor adding a splash of color amidst the dull blues and greys of the upcoming winter. With every step they crunched underneath my black converse, making me cringe because of its loudness against the woods empty silence. I tried to lighten my step, stepping on the ground that was the least covered in the dry leaves. I checked my phone for the time, in big numbers the time 12 o'clock spread out across the scratched touch screen, scratched from being dropped one too many times. All those times being chased after some man eating monster and it slipping from my hands and onto the floor has put it into really crappy condition, I'm even surprised the thing still works.

The time was flying, and my dad was probably wondering where I was, I told him I was at Scotts studying, but that was a lie. I didn't like lying to my dad but that was the only way of with doing things these days, the perks of having the sheriff as a father. Instead of going to Scott's I came to the woods to try and look for Him again. He'd been only gone for a few days but it seemed like months, every passing day was longer than the next. That's why I was taken when I sun seemed to disappear from the sky so quickly, taking me off guard, leaving me in the dark. It seemed like I searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found, even Scott began to lose hope in ever finding him. That's why I walk through these woods alone because if a werewolf can't even find another werewolf who else could, why bother someone for something when it seems so hopeless. But I haven't given up hope, because I can't. He'll come sooner or later but I won't sit around and wait for it to happen, I care too much for that….He's worth the effort.

I begin to pick up the pace of my steps, not wanting to be in the uneasiness of the woods for much longer. As I begin to pick up speed so does the wind, pushing the leaves across the ground in a frantic scatter. The icy wind hit the open flesh on my arm, causing an unpleasant rush coldness throughout the cut. I winced at the usual feeling pulling my sleeves down to cover it from the wind. It still hadn't healed and I didn't know why, I got it just before he left me but that seemed so long ago now. I think it would've healed but it hasn't it, looks exactly the same, no improvement but hadn't become worse. The blood seeped only a little through my sweater, only increasing the crimson color. The smell of the blood made my stomach turn in knots, holding my breath whenever the smell of it wandered up my nostrils. It gave a strong sense of iron, and metal making my head feel hazy. I held my arm tight, adding pressure to the wound, and then lifting my hand to see red smeared across my palm. This cut only reminded me of that day, and more than anything I wanted the cut to disappear along with the memories. Of course it was an accident so it wasn't that big of a deal, no reason to leave for so long. He leaving me alone hurt more than the wound all together, but I guess he couldn't see that.

I still remember his face, clearly as if it happened yesterday because it was the most soul wrenching thing I'd ever seen. It stays in the back of my head engraved in my memories, frequently repeating inside my brain. When his claws pierced my skin, leaving a cuts down my forearm I tried to keep calm but I screamed in pain. The blood quickly seeped through the opening, trickling down my pale skin onto the black floor. Without hesitation, pulling off his jacket he slipped off his shirt tearing it before tying it around my arm. When he was done I held it tight trying to numb the pain with the pressure of my hand, he stepped back staring at my arm in terror. After I adjusted to what happened I noticed him, I called his name but he wouldn't look at me, his eyes shifting to his hands now covered in liquid red. I called him again but still he didn't respond, any person would think nothing of it knowing how stubborn he is but I knew him better. I saw it in his eyes, in his blank expression, he looked at himself like he was I monster and I broke at the sight of it, because I knew what he was seeing was false. I stepped towards him only for him to step away from me, I reached out for him but he pulled away. He wouldn't look at me, staring towards the ground in shame.

"Derek." I spoke again.

He slowly began to observe his surroundings as if he hadn't remembered where he was, then slowly wiping my blood off his hands on the piece of shirt still in his hand, still never laying his eyes on mine.

"Derek!"

"I told you this would happen." He finally said giving me some sense that I actually existed.

"Derek its fine, I'm okay it was just an accident, you just got carried away. That's it." I reassured him.

I didn't want him to think he could cause harm to me, he wouldn't let us go on if he thought he would.

"What if next time that isn't just it? This keeps happening stiles; I can't control myself when I'm around you. I can't keep hurting you like this." He said making sure he kept a good amount of space between us.

"I know…but don't worry about me, I can take it. I'm fine." I said sort of smiling, before the pain shined through making me release a wince.

I let the pain show, and he knew how much it hurt me. His eyes beginning to grow glossy as he now stared at me.

"Stiles I'm supposed to protect you, but I can't do that when all I'm doing is causing you pain. I'm my worst enemy…and you keep telling me you're fine with it, but I'm not. I can't keep doing this to you...i wont." His voice was full of hurt, and I could tell he wasn't going to let it fly this time.

"Derek, I don't care, I care about you. I want you to stay, so please… don't do this. Stay." I said stepping towards him before wrapping my arms around his neck, his chin resting on the top of my head.

I hoped he wouldn't speak, to leave it at that. To stay with me and let me deal with the consequences that came with his love. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for an embrace, quickly warming me with the immense heat of his body. I felt his heartbeat, the steady rhythm pulling me into a daze.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

And with that he pulled himself from me, before walking into the darkness of the woods…and that was the last time I saw him.

It was brief, and just like that, he was gone. I walked through the woods that entire night searching for him. But he was gone, wasn't at his house, wasn't with Scott, and none of his pack members had heard of him since that day. I feel that I didn't try hard enough, didn't tell him everything I wanted to say. Everything that resided inside of me, I kept inside. Never was I great in expressing how I felt about someone, especially with words. And it was as if he'd just disappeared leaving no sense that he was ever actually here, more like a distant dream than any memory.

I began to doubt my father even realized I was ever gone, noticing that my phone hadn't rang once since id been out here. I convinced myself he was just too busy to notice, but I seemed to feeding myself these thoughts too frequently. It's like he didn't care anymore, never wondering about my well-being like he used to. As funny as if sounds that's probably the least of my worries as of now, with Derek missing and possible enemy threats I honestly really didn't have time to think about it or confront the subject. Even if I tried I wouldn't know how to go about the situation, I haven't had a real conversation with my father in I don't know how long. But it's not like he made any effort to make one so why should i? I shouldn't be the one to go out of my way to make sure he loves me; I should know…no matter what.

As I continued though the deep woods I began to noticed the end of them coming near, catching glimpses of street lights through the trees. I felt a glimmer of relief come over me, the thought of leaving this sinister place making me feel somewhat safe. But I think such feelings came too soon, as I walked I caught sight of a pair of shiny eyes amidst the darkness of the shadows. I stopped in my tracks shifting my direction to face them, cautiously stepping towards them. The thought that it could be him drove me closer, but the thought that it could be something entirely different lingered in the back of my telling me to run away…but I didn't listen. The possibility was just too great to pass, the possibly of seeing his face again was so tempting it threw reason from my head. I only see the bright eyes as I come closer, breaking through the blackness that came with the night. They didn't move, staying completely still without uttering a single sound. As now only stood a foot from the eyes I began to hear a deep rumble within its chest, then releasing a chilling growl breaking its intense silence. My heart immediately began to beat furiously with fear, without a second thought I began to run away from the unknown monster. Automatically I could hear the thing chasing close behind me, the sound of its meaty paws thudding against the hard floor, the huffing of its breathing drowning out all other sounds around me only able to focus on the sounds coming from it. Before I knew it my legs were growing restless due to walking the entire day. Every step forward my legs burned and my knees buckled beneath my weight. Louder and louder the sounds became, I could practically feel its heated breath creeping over my neck. But then a loud thud came followed by a sharp yelp, and a crack that resembled the breaking of a tree branch…and then silence. My pace gradually slowed down till I came to a stop, falling to my knees trying to catch my breath. I sit on the floor taking in air through short quick breaths, my heart slowly returning to its normal pace. I turn around to see a tall black figure, standing above my attacker.

It lay lifeless on the ground, its last breath releasing from it lungs before giving in and letting go into the darkness of death. I come to my feet, keeping my distance from the stranger. I observe the monster closer; it seemed to be a wolf…only much larger than any I've ever seen. I haven't seen many wolves in my lifetime but I'm sure that they weren't that monstrous in size. My eyes make their way to the stranger, and I feel like I have to thank him and at the same time I wonder how a single man alone could kill something so huge, something that looks so powerful in comparison.

"…thank you." I say.

His back faces me and he doesn't speak, he only stands there staring at the thing before him. And I start to think…and then a realization hits me like a force field; the whole situation seemed to be way too familiar, the way this man acted, the way he stood, the way he became silent when I spoke. I felt a rush of excitement within me but I contained it, not knowing whether or not the reason for it was false.

"Derek?" I questioned.

And with that the man turned around to reveal his face, it was him. At once I ran to him in joy burying my face in his chest instinctively wrapping my arms around his torso. I inhaled his sent, missing the warm smell of nature that lingered on his body. I felt his big arms wrap around me holding me tight, I felt safe, secure, and I wanted to stay there forever.

"Please, please tell me you're real that I haven't finally gone crazy. Cause if you're not, I think I just might die." I say hysterically, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

I held tighter to his body, hoping he wouldn't disappear through my fingers. I held tight hoping to god this wasn't just another dream I've had so many times over.

"It's me stiles, it's me. I'm here." He said lifting my face up to see his, he held me and his warm touch reassured me that I wasn't imagining this.

"W-where were you? Where did you do?" I questioned, I spoke quickly still in shock of his sudden appearance.

"Shhh-shhh it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're okay…I'll explain everything later" he said, pulling me in again for another embrace, softly stroking the back of head.

I nodded in agreement, unable to think of anything else but how amazing it felt to be in his arms again. At this moment I didn't care if he didn't want to talk about it, all I cared was that he was here…that's all that mattered.

"Let's get you home." He said

I nodded again, wiping the tears from my eyes, sniffling during the process. Once Id gained control of myself he took hold of my hand and I squeezed it tight, making sure he wouldn't disappear on me again. He walked me until we came to the front of my house, the entire time I dreaded finally reaching it because I wasn't ready to say goodbye… not after id just said hello.

"Will you stay?" I asked

He gave me a look saying," that it probably wouldn't be the best thing." I know he feared judgment from my dad, after all the crap they've been through my father has labeled him as a bad influence and I don't blame him for that. But I didn't care what my dad thought because I knew what Derek was, he may seem like a tough, serious guy but on the inside he nothing more than a regular guy with feelings, and emotions… just like the rest of us.

"I'm sure your father won't be too pleased if he walks in and finds us cuddled together in your bed." He sighed resting a hand on my cheek.

"If he finds out who cares, it won't stop me from seeing you… You left for so long Derek; I'm not ready to let you. I'm scared you'll vanish again like you always do… I don't want to be alone, not tonight." I said.

He pulled me close to him, lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, but if it will make you feel better I'll stay the night." He said, giving a soft smile.

"Wait here." I said, as a smile spread across my face the happiness inside shining through.

With that I ran to the front door opening it before walking inside then closing and locking it behind me. Instantly the sound of the T.V. invaded my ears, filling the entire house with the sound of what seemed to be a baseball game. Walking into the living room I find my dad sound sleep on the pale blue recliner. Turning off the T.V. the house became completely silent expect for the sound of my dad's light snores. Grabbing a blanket i lightly place it over him before walking up stairs to my room. Each step a loud creak is released from the aged stairs, filling the silent house. I look over to check on my dad but he remains asleep completely oblivious to anything going on around him. I make it to my room walking straight for the window opening it wide; soon enough Derek climbs through it stepping into my dark room. I closing it behind him, I make sure it's closed tight and locked. After I've done everything necessary to calm my nerves I stand there unsure of what to do.

Derek noticing my struggle, he walks forward standing close before taking the zipper of my sweater and pulling it down. Removing it from me he notices the cut on my forearm, immediately I could feel the change in him…I could see the guilt, the emotion creased into his face.

"It hasn't healed?" he questioned.

"No, and I don't know why." I said, "It's been like this since you left."

I thought Derek would've known the reason for why my wound hadn't healed but he seemed as clueless as I did as he closely observed it.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"…No." he plainly said.

I knew how he felt from the way he was acting, the way went about everything. I didn't want him to feel bad for what happened because i didn't care about it, merely a blimp on my radar among everything else.

"Stop." I sighed pulling my injured arm away from his hands, hiding it behind my back.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I wanted him to stop feeling sorry for me, I wasn't as weak as he thought I was. I turned away from him climbing on to my bed crossing my legs, while resting my head in my hands.

He was clearly puzzled, widening his eyes in confusion.

"Stop what?" he said as came over to my bed, sitting next to me.

"Stop that, what you're doing." I said gesturing towards him unable to spit out the words, "you keep looking at me like I'm one of those damn animals in those sad adoption commercials…I'm not helpless Derek. I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you, I can handle everything. I can handle you" I said, looking into his eyes.

He sighed, closing his eyes before saying," I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't help it. I love you stiles, and all I want to be is your protector, the one you look for to see the light. I do this because I love you, you know that right?" he said.

"Of course I do, and I love that you're so protective but sometimes it's just a bit too much. You need to know that I'm stronger than it seems, we've survived so many life threatening things together I think I can handle a little cut." I explained, resting my hand on his.

He took hold of it, the corners of his mouth beginning to pull up into a smile.

"I'll try to tone it down, but I can't promise anything." He said.

I was glad that was settled but I still wanted to ask him so much more about where he'd gone and what he did but it was really late and my eye lids began to grow heavy. I wanted to stay up and enjoy his company but I soon resolved that it could wait until tomorrow, knowing that I had school in the morning. I lay down on my bed as he took his place snuggled up behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso to pull me closer to his body. It felt so perfect, everything seemed so right when I was with him. I'm glad he's back and hopefully here to stay.

Derek disappears leaving stiles to fend for himself, only to return and save him from an unusual type of wolf. stiles receives cut from Derek, which will cause some unusual changes to stiles. Rated M for later chapters.


End file.
